You're a Fighter Pilot
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Charles passes away and Khalon feels like everything is coming to an end. Andrew agrees, but to him, his entire world comes to an end.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Nat King Cole or his song, "Mona Lisa" lmao

* * *

**Andrew's P.O.V**

Khalon hasn't been the same since his father's passing. He's become so distant, sometimes he doesn't even hear me when I'm directly next to him speaking.

He has told me how guilty he feels, for not choosing to visit his dad all those years after the war, but I know he couldn't help his feelings of anger towards him. I mean, I've never gone through what he has felt; being alone and having to take on challenges by himself, but Charles made a mistake he probably knew he would live his entire life regretting. I really feel for him though. It's hard for me too, being away sometimes on races. Drake and I have been together since Khalon's engine issue, and I've been pretty popular in my races. People seem to love my Red Tail concept, even though I'm not technically a Red Tail, I'm a replica. It's all to show support for my Red Tail friend.

Charles was 124 when he passed a few weeks ago; it was now 11 years after the engine incident. Khalon was now 109, and still as healthy and alive as ever. Though Charles' passing took him hard. Drake and I do all we can to help him through and make him feel better, but it just doesn't work. I heard that Tuskegee, Alabama has made a memorial to Charles for being one of the longest living planes in the world. I think Khalon was pretty happy about that. I think it was nice that they did that. They made a small little memorial near the airport he lived at, at the base of the runway. They had a stone that had a plaque which explained his story. His picture was next to it.

Khalon was sitting near the edge of the water in silence when I arrived back from visiting Drake. He wasn't even listening to his music that he always listened to. He also didn't even move when I came up near him. Worry crossed my mind as I slowed my engine and came up beside him.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently. He didn't even flinch.

"Yep." Was all he uttered. I thought for a moment before backing up and dragging his gramophone out. He seemed to always perk up a little when he listened to Nat King Cole, so that's what exactly I was going to do. He knows I would do anything to make him happy. I cranked it up and began to play his favorite song softly.

_Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa, men have named you_  
_you're so like the lady with the mystic smile_  
_is it only 'cause you're lonely they have blamed you?_  
_for that Mona Lisa strangeness in your smile?_

Khalon almost immediately looked back at me. He also knows that I know music cheers him up.

"What would I do without you?" He managed to crack a small smile. A sad one.

I shrugged, happy that I made him at least talk. "I don't know. Not much." I joked as I moved back over by him. "I know you like this song."

"That I do." Khalon said and faced towards the ocean again. "Music and the ocean just, fills a guy's soul."

I nodded. It really did. It was so calming, especially the type of music he listened to.

_many dreams have been brought to your doorstep_  
_they just lie there and they die there_  
_are you warm, are you real, Mona Lisa?_  
_or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?_

"You know, my dad used to listen to this song. It was his and my mom's song. Every time it'd come on the radio, they'd get so happy."

"Maybe that's why you love it too. It's like, a family thing." I smiled. "Like twin superstitions or whatever. Telepathic connection or whatever it's called.

This made Khalon laugh, which warmed my heart. "I dunno, more like coincidence."

I didn't say anything but silently agreed. I knew he wasn't much of a believer in religions or superstitions or mythology. I mean, considering his past and what he went through, how could one be? I thought I heard him sniff and quickly looked over at him.

"I don't believe in Heaven or Hell, but, I hope my ol' man's havin' a good time." Was all he said before the gramophone's stylus began to jump.

_Do you smile to tempt a lover, Mona Lisa?_  
_or is this your way to hide a broken heart, heart, heart, heart-_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Drake, you there?" Andrew asked into his radio. He needed to do something for Khalon. He just, wasn't getting any happier, and the both of them knew that.

_"Sure am, bud. What's up?"_ Drake replied.

"Khalon is pretty depressed right now, and I want to do something that will cheer him up. I can't see him like this."

_"Say no more, 'drew. Get him over here to the bar and leave the rest to me."_

"Drake, don't make him feel anxious by telling people to thank him for serving the country or whatever. Remember last time?"

_Don't worry, Andrew, that wasn't on my mind. I got something else! Just, make sure he wants to come. If he doesn't and is forced, nothing good will come from this." _

"What are you planning? Can you at least tell me?"

_"Oh fine." _Drake laughed. _"I was just going to have our normal hang out date, like we usually have at the bar. I thought it could ease him a little. Nothing really too much, but, just enough, ya know?"_

"I think that would really help. I'll see if he wants to go. Thanks, Drake." Andrew signed off and started to head back to Khalon. He had traveled a bit away so Khalon wouldn't hear. Not that he would have heard anyways.

"Hey, Khalon." Andrew said gently. Khalon looked to him. "Do you wanna hang out at the bar at all tonight? Drake wanted to know." Andrew felt uneasy that he would say no when Khalon let out a sigh. A more, exhausted sigh.

"I dunno, Andrew. I'm, not really feelin' up to doing anything tonight."

"Oh, okay." Andrew let out a small sigh. He couldn't force him though.

Khalon hesitated. "Well, I suppose. I hate to be the downer 'round here."

"Khalon, if you don't want to go, it's alright. I know you're still mourning, it's okay."

"No, it's not that. I dunno what's wrong with me. I just feel more alone than I've ever been in this damned world."

"You're not alone." Andrew smiled a little, giving him a small comforting nuzzle. "You've got me and Drake. And Ryan, and everyone in Mississippi, the Jeeps, right? You've got a lot of people who care about you, and they don't want to see you like this. It hurts them as much as you hurt yourself."

Khalon thought a moment. "I guess. I'll do it for Drake. He's probably freakin' out that his 'childhood hero' is actin' like this." He chuckled, which made Andrew smile.

"Great. I'll tell him the good news."

* * *

"Hey, Khalon!" Drake smiled, seeing the Warbird enter the bar. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Drake." Khalon said. "Didja have anything special planned?"

"Nope." Drake grinned. "Just same ol' same ol'. I figured it was about time we got you out and about and doing things. The way you've been lately is not healthy. It's really good to see you out with others."

"Yeah, kinda feels good." Khalon said as he glanced around the bar and the familiar faces.

"C'mon, let's have some fun for once! Drinks on me." Drake smiled. "The both of you deserve it."

"No, no, you know I don't do the alcohol thing." Andrew chuckled. "You're not getting me into that."

"Worth a shot." Drake smirked. "Can of oil for you then, my lovely."

**ANDREW'S POV**

I really think getting out to this bar did wonders for Khalon's mood. Not even ten minutes in and one sip of a drink and he was laughing and smiling at Drake's jokes. Drake always knew how to cheer someone up, and I'm so grateful for that. But I worried. I was so worried that once it was all over and we went back home, Khalon's depressed state would come over him again. It would be like a never ending cycle. Fun at bar, depression at home. I had to keep him from being alone, or having sad thoughts. It just wasn't doing him any good. He was taking it way too hard than needed. I was so determined to make sure Khalon kept happy and hopeful. Happy for the little moments and hopeful that times for him would get better. Things for him would get better. Perhaps, he just needed to talk it out. I'm always there for him, I hope he realizes that..

* * *

Of course, back at home, his mood went down to zero again. Once he looked out over the ocean, everything Drake did at the bar vanished into thin air.

"Khalon, we need to talk." I said, coming up beside him. A great way to start any conversation, I know. A scary conversation.

"What about?" He muttered.

"You, and your mood. I think talking about it and letting go some feelings can help a little. Like, like I'm your free therapist. Tell me all your problems, your worries, your issues, and I will help you through them."

The look he gave me wasn't very reassuring that he thought this would work. His typical, 'seriously?' look.

"C'mon, Khalon. You and I both know that you don't want to be in this mood, and that I don't want you to be in this mood. So please, give it a shot. Tell me everything that bothers you about anything you're upset about right now."

Khalon sighed. "Fine, I'll give it a shot. For yer sake." He turned to face me and glanced to the sand before looking back over to the ocean next to him. "I feel like I'm the one who causes everyone's pain."


	3. Chapter 3

That was not the answer I was expecting to hear from Khalon. He causes everyone's pain? How?

"How do you cause everyone's pain?" I asked. I was sincerely worried for him.

"I dunno. Me not bein' by my dad's side all those years. That one time I yelled at you while we were trainin'. Remember that?" He looked from the ground back up to me.

"Oh, when you said I was wasting your time?"

"Yeah. I still think 'bout that."

"Khalon, don't be upset. That may still be stuck in your mind, but it doesn't bother me." I gave him a small smile. "I wouldn't have remembered if you didn't remind me. I don't care if you chased me away that one single time. Look at us now! Good friends."

"But, my pops?"

"Your dad understood why you were never around. He knew his mistake of giving you up. when I talked with him, I saw the only thing on his mind and that was wanting to see you. He cared so much about you and he just wanted to know you were okay. That's it."

Khalon glanced back to the ocean a little and I knew he was pondering what I said. It doesn't happen often, but he sometimes overthinks things that he does. None of that matters anymore though, it's all in the past. You can't change it.

"Hey, you're alright. I'm not upset, your dad wasn't upset, no one is. Everyone in this world just wants you to be happy. We want that for you 'cause we know how unhappy you were in the past."

Khalon looked back at me and smiled a little, thank goodness.

"I'm happy too. I'm still grateful that you helped me out of that museum, remember? You practically saved my life. I'd still be over there if you hadn't given me the courage."

"Yeah, yeah I remember that horrible place." Khalon nodded. "Thanks son."

"Don't mention it. All we want is you to be happy. Everyone wants to be happy. But no one's happy when their favorite warbird is unhappy."

This made Khalon smile a little more. "Ya'know, you're right. I'm too much of a downer 'round here." He shook his nose a little and looked to the ocean.

"Wanna listen to some music?" I offered.

"Sure. Put on some good stuff."

"Don't I always?"

"Nope."

"But it's all your music. I don't own any record."

"Yeah, but you still pick it."

"Okay, okay." I laughed. "I'll pick something good."

_He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way _  
_He had a boogie style that no one else could play_

Khalon began to laugh. "Oh of course! The Andrews Sisters. You of all people would pick them."

"They're meant for me, I swear, Khalon." I laughed. "Plus, this song's got a good beat!"

"Well, they as good as the Chordettes." He chuckled. "You'd like Lollipop."

_But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft  
He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

"It's really good to hear you laugh, Khalon." I said as I joined him by the water. "I really missed it around here."

"I missed it too, son."

* * *

**No P.O.V**

That night, Andrew was looking up at the clear sky before clouds rolled in. He thought of the many memories he's had with Khalon, from the first say he saw him to just a few hours ago after he passed out. The good and bad. Khalon had changed drastically, from being a grumpy plane who seemed to hate everything and everyone, now to a gentle soul with a harsh past. Andrew himself had changed a lot as well, and now that he was happy with racing and Drake, he felt as if nothing else could ever go wrong. He was grateful for Khalon taking him in on that first day, and training him in a field he ended up not liking. He would have still been in the museum. He would never have felt the feeling of adrenaline, up in the air, whizzing past other planes. He looked back down from the sky to the old warbirds' nose half poked out from the hangar doors. Things could never get better than this, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The day that Khalon became ill was the day I'll never forget. Khalon rarely got sick, and that's what made me worry. He was so out of breath he couldn't fly long distances, which scared me, because the Pacific was a _long_ distance. Khalon didn't seem to think much of it, however. He mainly thought of it as just a mild inconvenience. Part of me worried it was much more than that. Khalon though, he never really worried about anything that happened to him. He was just taught too much and too harshly that he was stronger, when in some cases, he really wasn't. It doesn't stop him though from flying out to the bar to meet up with Drake for a drink. I give him credit for being strong, but sometimes you need to know when to take it easy.

**NO P.O.V**

* * *

"Hey, ol' timer. How's things been?" Drake asked, sliding Khalon a drink from across the table they were gathered around.

"Eh, nothin' much. What can a plane like me really do?" Khalon chuckled. "I yelled at a few crabs to get off my lawn."

Drake laughed. "I bet they took that as a death warnin' huh?" He smiled and looked to Andrew. "And how's my fastest racer in the world doing?" He slid a can of oil towards Andrew.

He chuckled nervously, accepting the can of oil. "Taking care of the old man, what do you expect?"

"Aw, come now. We all know I got myself." Khalon joked. "It's me takin' care of you when you get your tire snapped at by a crab."

"Aw, my poor Andrew. Do crabs pick a fight with you?" Drake joked and kissed the replica's nose after seeing his hurt face. "I'm just messing with you, 'drew. I know you can beat 'em up."

"It's not that hard to kick a crab into the water." Andrew chuckled, taking a sip of the oil.

"Yeah, I know, you're a tough guy." He chuckled.

"Actually, It's Khalon we should be concerned about." Andrew spoke up and glanced to the warbird, who rolled his eyes.

"Not with this again." He groaned.

"Uh oh.. what's happened?" Drake asked, glancing to Khalon.

"Nah, it's nothin'."

"Uh, it's not nothing, Khalon. He's getting really sick." Andrew told Drake. "He has loss of breath during long flights and he coughs a lot. I'm surprised he's actually drinking something, right now. He doesn't drink much either."

"Well, I can't help the fact I'm just not thirsty." Khalon scoffed.

"Yeah, but you're dehydrating yourself!" Andrew said. "You're gonna get dizzy up in the air and fall and-"

"Okay, okay," Drake interrupted him. "You take him to Ryan yet?"

"No, he refuses to go." Andrew said. "I don't know what else to do."

"Old man, you gotta stop bein' so stubborn." Drake chuckled, prodding him with a wing. "That'll get you no where, ya know?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, alright? Look at me! I made it here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, barely." Andrew frowned. "If you lose your breath again on the way home, you are going to Ryan, and I mean it. It's too dangerous for that long of a flight to be losing your breath."

Halfway on the way home, Andrew looked over and noticed Khalon losing his breath again. He was breathing heavier than normal and trying to catch up with it. He caught Andrew's look and looked away.

"Right," He breathed. "Maybe I do need Ryan."

* * *

"Loss of breath, huh?" Ryan asked, flipping open Khalon's hood once again.

"Yeah." Andrew spoke, pulling into the garage a little. "And he hasn't been drinking that much anymore."

"Well, his oil checks out. It's full. Have you been really doing much lately?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. I don't go out as much as I used to. No need to." Khalon said.

"And you had loss of breath coming here?"

"Oh yeah."

"And, do you feel sick or feel any pain when you breathe or feel faint?"

"Uh, I feel dizzy, sometimes. Don't feel sick or nothin'."

"Have you felt tired at all? Like, during times you'd least expect? Or do you get really hot or chilled?"

"I'm always tired." Khalon chuckled. "And it's hard to tell when the sun's on me all the time."

"Hm, well, I think you should stay here overnight for a day or two. Just so I can see." Ryan said, shutting his hood and stepping down from the stand he was on.

"See what?" Andrew asked.

"Uh, see exactly what he's dealing with. Also, I don't want him to fly back just yet if he can't gain breath."

"Seems reasonable." Andrew said. "If it keeps him safe for a while."

* * *

"Andrew? Can I talk to you a moment?" Ryan asked quietly. Khalon had fallen asleep early and Ryan came out of the garage.

"Sure. What about?" Andrew asked, turning back around to meet him outside.

"It's about Khalon, and what I'm fearing right now." He said. This put a frown on Andrew's face.

"Ryan, what is this about?"

"I think Khalon is experiencing the first signs of, death." He said slowly, and got Andrew worked up.

"No, no that can't be. He looks so healthy!"

"I know, I know. But, it's all checking out so far. Loss of breath, drinking less, exhaustion. It's just, I can't think of anything else he could be dealing with. He seems fine now but things could worsen within the next few days. I wanted to tell you this first. I know how Khalon is gonna react."

Andrew nodded slowly. This was the last thing he ever wanted to hear. "So, are, we can't just keep this a secret.."

"No, we can't. I'm not going to tell Khalon he's good to go when he's not." Ryan said. "Once the symptoms start getting worse or more begin to add up, that's when it will be fully apparent, and when he needs to know. He may already know deep down, but, you know him. He's stubborn. He's not going to believe it. But, if they do worsen, we have to act fast, or it could be too late."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Khalon woke up late morning and yawned. He didn't have the sun to wake him and felt a little better, getting so much rest the night before. Andrew slowly rolled into the garage after his normal morning flight. What Ryan told him the day before kept a frown on his face, but he tried to smile for Khalon. Hopefully this was just a random sickness Khalon would get over.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Andrew asked.

"Not too bad. I think I needed that extra sleep though." Khalon chuckled. "Been a while since I been able to sleep in."

"Yeah, I bet." Andrew kept trying to fight the thoughts away. "Ryan said he'll see how you do today with symptoms, otherwise he said if nothing much really happens we can go home tomorrow, but I'm still worried about your shortness of breath."

"Yeah, it ain't fun. Maybe we can try going a little slower than normal, huh? Might help a little." Khalon suggested and Andrew gave a slight nod. He only hoped it would make a difference.

During the day, Ryan kept checking up on Khalon, how he was feeling, if he felt tired, thirsty, hungry, or faint. Each time Khalon said he was tired, but nothing else. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't thirsty, he was faint, or sick. Ryan suggested they go on a flight to see how he did at high and low speeds. Khalon was barely excited to have to do something, but agreed when he saw Andrew's hopeful face. Andrew knew that his lack of hunger or thirst was bad, but he tried not to let that get in his way. He had to be hopeful, because if he wasn't, he could send the message to Khalon too to be unhopeful. They all had to have high spirits. Khalon knew Andrew was afraid, but nothing ever really occurred to Khalon the things that might be happening. Drake came over during the day to check up on things and give Andrew a little lift. He nuzzled Andrew as Khalon prepared himself for the small test flight.

"Deep breaths, you'll do okay. Go slow at first, then try a small climb. Nothing too fast, and nothing too steep. We have to find your weaknesses right now so we can avoid them in the future." Ryan said, pulling his binoculars from a drawer and fastening it to himself.

"Alright." Khalon was less than thrilled but started his engine anyways without an issue. With fluids churning, he almost felt a little better deep down inside, and then got a pang of fear as he rolled outside for takeoff. He didn't want to stop flying.

"Give her a go!" Ryan called and Khalon took off first, Andrew in tow, and Drake watching from the ground. Ryan fixed on Khalon as he leveled out in the air and turned a little to stay in sight.

"How're you doing?" Ryan radioed.

"Good I guess. Going 120 right now."

"Good. Try a little incline. Don't go too steep, just enough to raise altitude."

Khalon did so, pointing his nose up a few degrees then a little more, just enough for his engine to work more, but not too much. He didn't feel much different from this and leveled out. "That seemed fine for me."

"Good! Try accelerating little by little. Start with going 130 then 160 and so on." Khalon did as he told and turned around in the air once more to do so. Andrew flew around the outsides, watching carefully for any sign of trouble.

"You got this, Khalon!" Drake cheered.

He soon pushed it up to 190, only a little ways off of when he would start to feel exhausted and out of breath. He tried to keep his turns shallow and not too rough each time he came back, and dove downwards a little to see if that would escalate something, which didn't.

"I'm kinda confused. The other day I was going over 200 and I felt faint. I'm doin' 220 and don't feel anything."

"Maybe it's the ocean winds." Ryan suggested. "I don't know if that matters much or if it's the same everyday, but it's also considerably windier than it is on land. That could be the whole issue." Khalon turned around again. "When you head back, try pushing a little bit more. I'm not saying to hit up 400, but try 250 or even 290.

"Alright, I'll try." Khalon agreed. He turned around to head back and pass over the garage, this time he raised his speed to 280. He instantly felt dizzy as he went over the garage and eased off considerably. Andrew and Ryan could hear his engine roar become fainter as he slowed down.

"You okay?" Ryan radioed.

"No..t-that did it." Khalon breathed and spun around to head back and land. He was shaky but managed to land somewhat smooth and Andrew followed shortly after. He slowed his engine as he made his way back to Ryan.

"Ah, shit, I've got a headache.." He muttered, halted himself inside.

"Just a thought, you might not be able to get in enough air. Let me check your system again." He propped up Khalon's hood.

Andrew rolled in along with Drake. "What happened?"

"The loss of breath again. I'm checking his air system." Ryan said. Khalon was still taking in steady breaths, now with his eyes closed. Drake exchanged a glance to Andrew. They both knew the inevitable was coming, though no one in the room wanted to hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Andrew woke to Khalon already awake and staring out at the road from the garage door. He slowly rolled up next to him.

"You okay?" Andrew asked gently to not spook him.

"Yeah, fine as ever." Khalon replied, though his voice was empty. Like he wasn't even there.

Andrew glanced at him, but he shown no emotion. "I really wish I could help you. I feel so helpless."

Khalon looked at him slightly. "Why's that? I think you're doin' a pretty damn good job. You're takin' care of me just like I did for you. Remember that?"

Andrew didn't say anything, but he knew Khalon was right. Khalon took care of him in the very beginning, when he knew little to nothing about life outside of the museum. Now, he was doing his best to make sure Khalon got the right treatment. Though he didn't think any treatment would be able to cure this.

"You're right. You're definitely right." Andrew said, looking to the floor then looking to Khalon's dry rotted tires. He wondered how his tires ever lasted as long as they have, and they still held his weight, sort of. He was distracting himself from the situation again, seemed to always do that. He didn't want to think about what was going on. He just hoped Ryan's check up with his air system would do _something. _He prayed it would.

"Did Ryan say anything about your system?" Andrew asked.

"Nope, not yet. I don't think he finished. He wanted to make sure everything was clear and clean. Think he said today he would finish."

"Well, that's good! Maybe that could help your breathing at high speeds." Andrew tried to perk his friend up, along with himself. He knew what it was like to live a low point in life and he tried his best to keep Khalon comfortable and happy. He had already been through such horrible times in the past. He didn't want this last time to be it.

"Ah, mornin', you two." Ryan yawned, coming out from the back. "Lemme just clean up this place a bit and I'll get to workin' on ya again."

Khalon nodded slightly and moved out of the way so Ryan could prepare his shop a little. Andrew tried to give him a reassuring smile, but when Khalon didn't smile back, it was when Andrew knew that he knew the situation. He knew deep down this was the end, and he guessed he would never go out this way. Andrew was just glad it wasn't because of enemy fire.

Once Khalon was back over the lamp in the shop with hood once again taken off, Andrew moved back near the opening of the hangar to watch. Exhaustion almost seemed to creep up on him again and he tried to keep awake. He had to be strong for Khalon, like Khalon was for him all those times. He was just so tired of all this worry. When would it ever end? It seemed like he was always worried about something going wrong with Khalon, whether it be engine failure like years back or an air attack again from the 109. He was happy at least they hadn't seen Pretty Boy in a long while. He wondered what had happened to him, unless they thought they had succeeded in killing Khalon the one last air attack. They never figured out who the second plane was that helped in the attack, but it didn't matter to Andrew. It was an attack, plain and simple. If Khalon were able to fight back, Andrew knew he'd do just that. He just hoped Khalon wouldn't fight this situation he was in. He knew Khalon was stubborn, and he hoped Khalon would ease back a little.

"Alright, let's try this, huh? Let's see how this does. You'll be fine. I've got the entire system changed out, and cleaned. It should be good to go, you can trust me on this." Ryan said, gently shutting Khalon's hood. Khalon nodded.

"I'm ready to try again. It's not time for me to go down yet." Khalon promptly turned around to head out of the shop and to start his engine, which started up like a breeze.

"You got this, Khalon!" Andrew called over the noise and Khalon taxiied down the road to take off. He felt fine again, like nothing had ever happened before. Khalon let out a cheer as he pushed his engine to 240 and it revved up like new. He did a barrel roll and turned in the air to head back to see how fast he could push himself. He wasn't ready to give up.

He saw the ocean ahead of him as he turned around. Out there was his home, and he wanted it so badly. He didn't want to be kept away from the one placed he's lived for so long, all the memories, lost. Lost to him and only him. No one else knew what he went through living alone before Andrew all those years. No one knew the issues he faced, the funny moments, and those moments he had where he wished he had someone to talk to. No one knew, so they would never know how much it all meant to him. That old, busted hangar held so many memories of him hiding away from his war pain, him hiding from all the trauma he endured. He would never be the same. That's why this_ had_ to work. His engine _had_ to be okay. This wasn't the end. He wasn't going to let it be the end.

"Doing good, Khalon!" Ryan radioed to him. He pointed a laser gun at Khalon as he zoomed by, shaking the shop. "You're doin' 340! Feelin' good?"

"Never better!" Khalon responded back. He sped up and his engine roared through the air. It wasn't until he hit 400 when his engine backfired and sputtered, and he felt himself gasping in huge amounts of air that didn't seem to be doing anything. His mind instantly went foggy as he tried to focus on the air ahead of him. He felt his head throb with a headache and all noise around him seemed to echo and then become faint, he could barely hear his radio anymore, though he knew Ryan was shouting at him. He couldn't make out what he was saying. His eyesight got foggy and at one point, seem to get dark and fuzzy. He pulled off his speed sharply and felt himself rolling in the air, though he wasn't making any of it happen, was he? He had no clue what was happening before he fainted at the sudden feeling of ice cold water surround him.


	7. Chapter 7

_He didn't see much, but the heat surrounding him was enough to put anyone through a panic attack. Fire engulfed him, and he felt the ground crumple and give way underneath his tires. He heard yells and screams of pain all around him, and lumps of lifeless bodies engulfed him almost as heavily as the flames did. The floor finally gave way, and he crashed down on top of a screaming car. His landing gear gave up and seemed to snap as bits of the floor above him crashed down on top of him._

Khalon woke with a start. His breathing was hard as he quickly looked around his surroundings, not seeing any fire, or dead bodies, or falling chunks of building. He was in a white room, and he saw a window to his right with curtains that let in bright sunlight. Beeping noises surrounded him instead, and the light shone on his wings, where he noticed tubes running from a machine up under his hood slightly propped open just enough to get under. He was confused until he looked ahead and saw his propellors curled backwards towards him. Then he saw Andrew hurry into the room. The look on his face told Khalon exactly what he needed to know about what had happened.

"Oh, thank god, Khalon, you're awake!" Andrew's voice was tired, like he had been up all night yelling. He seemed out of breath and his gaze looked worn out.

"Y-yeah, I'm awake, I guess." Khalon said slowly. He cleared his throat a little before feeling Andrew's fuselage press up against his.

"Andrew, what happened?" Khalon asked slowly. Andrew slowly backed up. He didn't look happy. Khalon frowned.

"You crashed into the ocean. I don't know what happened, but we heard a loud bang and you, you started spinning, and you didn't respond to our yells and," Andrew stopped himself from getting choked up, but his emotions seemed to take over.

"Andrew, I-I'm sorry." Khalon said softly. This really was the end. He didn't feel like himself anymore.

"No, no no no. Don't you dare apologize. We, we should've told you sooner. The feeling in our gut, it was so strong but, but we didn't want to, tell you," He paused to take in a shaky breath. Khalon saw his tears.

"I already kinda knew." Khalon said. "But, you know me. I didn't wanna believe it. But I kinda knew."

Andrew didn't speak, but he nodded. It was final. It was real. Khalon was going to die.

Khalon knew there was something else that was wrong though. Andrew looked sad, but Khalon knew him well enough that he seemed like he wasn't even there.

"What else is wrong? I can tell somethin' else happened." Khalon said, forcing Andrew to look at him.

"Um, well, I don't know where to begin.." Andrew choked out. He looked like he was going to completely lose it and start crying.

* * *

_"No, no! Khalon, do you hear me?" Ryan radioed. The loud backfire and sputter echoed through the air and Andrew heard the whistle of Khalon's engine start to give off a wobbling indication. Andrew began to panic and revved his engine to life when he caught a glimpse of Khalon spinning out of control. _

_"Khalon! Khalon, no!" Andrew screamed and he had already shot up into the air. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Andrew felt as if he couldn't get to Khalon fast enough. Khalon continued to barrel roll, his exhausts billowing out black smoke, small spits of fire licked out among it. Khalon was unresponsive and Andrew raced full throttle to chase him down. Khalon narrowly missed buildings and trees as he plummeted lower in the sky. He nearly clipped a boat dock with his wing and plummeted belly down into the water, his engine grinding to a halt as his propellor blades gave way to the strong impact. Andrew zoomed overhead, still calling out Khalon's name in hopes of any sign of response, but nothing called back to him._

* * *

Andrew stared at Khalon as the memory replayed in his mind. He didn't say a word as he imagined Khalon again in the sky, surrounded by thick smoke and flame, seemingly falling out of the sky and heading straight for the water. The noise his beautiful engine made before the incident, the sound of its roar leading to pain as it seemed to tear itself apart. The sound of the whistle echoed in his brain and the fear and panic he felt seemed to have gone by so fast, it didn't even seem real.

* * *

_"Drake, Drake! Please, oh my god!" Andrew cried out. A day after the incident with Khalon, Andrew got probably one of the worst phone calls of his life. His boyfriend was admitted to the hospital because of a coma. Alcohol poisoning. Andrew was trying to push past paramedics as he watched Drake's lifeless body get towed to an ambulance. _

_"No, wait! You have to keep back right now!" A paramedic called out to the distressed Andrew. Andrew had tears streaming down his face as they held him back from his lover. He had to be there for him. He didn't want Drake to be alone. _

_Once he was finally able to visit Drake, he was already deep into his coma. No one was certain when he would break out of it. He had already been through surgery, and was now at the visiting point. Andrew had no idea why Drake did what he did, but he felt deep down in his tank that the stress of his childhood hero so close to the brink of death was too much to handle. Andrew knew Drake would have never drank so much for no reason for anything else. He was always so careful with the amount he took in. But that was one more thing Andrew had to add to his emotional pain. The two aircraft he loved most dearly, so close to death. Leaving him alone with no one._

* * *

"Drake, Drake's in a coma.."


	8. Chapter 8

Khalon let out a sigh. That was the last thing Andrew needed this time. He needed someone to comfort, and now he had no one but himself.

"Fuck, Andrew, I'm so sorry.." Khalon started. He could see the tears begin to form in his eyes and wanted to comfort him but he couldn't move. "That was so immature of him to do that at a time like this."

Andrew didn't say anything. There was too much going on in his head to say anything but he nodded. He _hated_ that Drake did what he did and he was kind of angry at him. At the same time, he wanted Drake to be okay. Andrew came forwards and gave Khalon a hug, well, the best hug he could give with everything Khalon was hooked up to.

"It's gonna be okay, Andrew. I promise, it'll all be okay." Khalon said gently. Andrew gently sobbed and Khalon felt a little cross at Drake for what he did.

"I don't wanna be alone, Khalon.. I don't wanna be alone, I can't do this alone.." Andrew whimpered. "I need someone."

"I know, I know. You ain't alone, you still got me. I don't know for how long, but you still got me." Khalon tried to reassure.

"I just, never wanted this.." Andrew took in a breath to keep himself from sobbing more. "All these years I never wanted to hear you talking about your own death."

"Oh, hush, Andrew. We both knew it was gonna happen at some point. I can't live forever." Khalon spoke in a softer voice.

"But, what am I going to do?" Andrew backed out from the hug. "What if Drake never wakes up? He drank so much and-"

"Hey, stop." Khalon said. "All we can do is hope, alright? Hope he'll be alright. I know he'll wake up. I hope he does soon so I can give him a piece of my mind."

Andrew didn't say anything after that. His mind was racing. He didn't know who to go to. Stay with Khalon, or support his boyfriend. He wanted to be present when Drake woke up, but that could be months or years. He also wanted to be with Khalon but he also needed to be alone to think things through. He glanced at the window in the room and slowly moved to it to pull back the curtains and look out at the sky. "Do you remember your birthday is in a week?"

"Yep, I know." Khalon sighed then smiled slightly. "I remember the first time my ol' man actually told me my birthday. I had my own date set up for so long I didn't even believe him."

Andrew smiled a little and turned around. "At least you know now when you were really born. I wish we could have celebrated your birthday more. But I know your birthday this year is going to be the best."

Khalon smiled. "Got something planned?"

"Maybe. Though it won't be the same with just me."

* * *

That night, Andrew stayed with Khalon. The only thing that gave him ease was hearing Khalon's breathing. It took him forever to fall asleep but his breaths were so steady, he felt asleep listening to the rhythm. It took him so long to fall asleep because the last thing he wanted to hear was silence.

The next morning, Andrew left for a while to talk to Ryan and fill him in on the news. Ryan knew about what happened with Khalon, but he had no clue about Drake. Andrew needed time to think before he told him anything, but now was the best time as any to do it.

"Hey, Andrew, how's Khalon doing?" Ryan asked, seeing Andrew appear in the doorway of the shop.

"He's doing fine. Nothing's really changed yet." Andrew sighed. "But Drake, he, he drank too much a few days ago and, well," He glanced up to keep himself contained. "He's in a coma right now."

"Oh, geez, I'm so sorry." Ryan said, stopping what he's doing. "That's horrible! Why did he do that?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know why. I just, had to tell you. I don't what I'll do but, I just need to talk to someone. I'm feeling, kinda alone."

"Aw, Andrew." He came forward to give him a hug. Andrew gratefully leaned into the hug, letting out a sigh.

"Things are going to get better, okay? They may not be like old times but you'll push through. You can do it, Andrew. Just keep hangin' on, I'll always be there if you need it."

"I know." Andrew felt himself getting choked up. This was getting too much to handle. The more he thought about what was happening, the more scared he was getting. What is Drake never did wake? What if he died along with Khalon? He would not be able to handle that. He felt as if he would lose himself if that happened.

"Keep yourself with Khalon, okay? You need him more than you'll need me, trust me." He smiled a little. "Give him as much company as you can. I bet you that he'll need the company too. We're all in a rough place."

Andrew nodded a little. "Okay. I had already planned on staying by Khalon for the majority of the time. I can tell he's upset. He's always enjoyed flying and I can tell part of him is gone now because he can't fly anymore and never will."


	9. Chapter 9

There was Andrew once again, having a breakdown in front of Khalon. Khalon tried his hardest to give him as much comfort as he could.

"I just really need Drake more than ever right now. I feel like I could lose him at any moment." Andrew whined. He was trying to keep back tears but it wasn't working.

"Hey, don't worry, son. Drake will pull through. He'll be alright. You gotta be there for him too. I bet he'll need you as much as you need him right now." Khalon said. It killed him inside seeing Andrew so distraught.

Andrew only nodded a little. "I've told Ryan what happened, and, I went to your island afterwards to think things over but, it doesn't help because I know I'm alone there without you and I know you can't come back, and-" He paused to sob.

"Oh, Andrew, you gotta be strong. It's not the end of the world." Khalon said.

"But it feels like it is! I have no one when I leave here! No one! I'm not used to being on my own, and I feel like I have no where to go. The only planes I know are you and Drake, that's it! I can't live with Ryan forever."

"You're always welcome to stay here every night. I'm sure they'd understand, Andrew. I could use the company."

He paused and slowly nodded. "I know. I just feel like I'm getting in the way of your needs. Drake just, always cheers me up no matter what and I always feel so, secure around him. But in his state, I feel nothing."

"Well, if you ever decide to go somewhere else, go back to my island and listen to my favorite song. You know what it is." Khalon smiled a little. "When you do, think of me. I'll be there with ya. Just take care of my place, will ya? It holds so many dear memories for me."

Andrew managed to smile a little for him. "Of course. I'll keep your island safe. Did, did you want anything from there right now?"

Khalon shook his nose. "No. It's gonna make it harder for me if I see old things. Just take care of 'em. I can listen to my music here on this television thing. It'll be alright."

Andrew stayed with Khalon that night, and tried to give him as much company as he could. Every now and then, he'd leave Khalon's room to visit Drake, but there wasn't much for him to do other than softly fill Drake in on what's happening, and then hurriedly rush to Khalon's room again. Something inside him told him to hurry, for the small fear of being gone during his death. He hated that he had to think this way, but it frightened him. Khalon had dealt with enough loneliness in his life. Andrew wanted to always be by his side. Just thinking about it brought him to tears. He seemed fine now, but no one had any idea on when his last breath would be, and Andrew was determined to be there until the very end, as Khalon had always seemed to be for him.

* * *

Days passed. Khalon's energy seemed to get duller and duller. His smiles were more forced, and his will seemed to diminish. Yet he still fought. He fought for Andrew, though much less for himself. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave Andrew so soon. But he knew he wouldn't be able to fight it forever. He just didn't want to leave Andrew. He almost felt as if he did, and Drake didn't wake, Andrew would do something horrible, and Khalon had to protect him. He knew Andrew wasn't good with his emotions, and he knew he was sensitive. They were friends for so long, Khalon sometimes wondered what his life would be like without Andrew. He would never have met his father, never learned his birthday, never met anyone who would have cared as much as Andrew did. He would have led a lonely life to the very end, and he wondered if his war buddies would have ever talked with him if he hadn't been the one to talk first. He knew though, without Andrew, he'd probably be at his island right now, dying alone. He was thankful he didn't have to go that way. He imagined himself rotting alone sitting in his hangar. Now, he had someone to care for him. He was so thankful for that.

Andrew was staring out the window, feeling his emotion bubble back up. He tried to swallow and take a deep breath and relax. He knew Khalon was getting weaker and he was afraid he wouldn't make it for his surprise.

"So, Drake and I had the most special birthday present for you set up a long time ago." He started, looking up at the sky. It took us almost a year to prepare it and set it up."

"Oh yeah?" Khalon's voice was so low and weak, it spooked Andrew. He turned around to face the warbird.

"Yeah, we set it up for you to be able to join in, but, now you can't. So, I have it arranged differently. I know your birthday is only 4 days away, but, I can't risk you missing this. It's, it's so special, you need to see it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Andrew, you don't gotta do anything." Khalon sighed.

Andrew only glanced back at the window and then back at him. "No, you have to see it. They'll be here soon. C'mon." He urged and backed up to help the old warbird make it to the window without yanking any cords from the machines.

Khalon was going to protest until he heard the engines off in the distance. He seemed to perk up and looked out the window quickly. In the sky heading towards them, was a formation of four Red Tails, and the whistles of their engines seemed to scream out loud as they came just past the hospital window in their view and flew upwards. They all split up and went separate ways, flipping over and headed back towards the opposite direction and repeated. Khalon didn't know it but he had tears forming.

"Andrew.. I-" He could barely finish his sentence.

"They aren't from your squad, but they're real Red Tails, like you. Real Mustangs that did what you did and saved lives." Andrew said with a small smile.

Khalon glanced at him then looked back out the window in hopes that they would fly over again.

"They're actually going to come in to talk." Andrew said and got a hopeful look from Khalon. "They want to see you."

"Are you kiddin'?" Khalon choked out and backed up a little back in his spot. Andrew stayed with him the entire time.

As promised, two of the members from the air came into the room soon after. Seeing them, in front of his own propeller, instantly brought tears to Khalon's eyes.

"How're you doin' pal?" One asked. "I'm Tailwind."

"And I'm Flash. Khalon, right?" The other said.

Khalon could only nod.

"It's such an honor to meet ya, Khalon." Tailwind said. "Ain't a whole lot of us left."

"He's right. We got this fella here to thank." Flash said. "And his friend. They come searching out online and in papers just to find us."

Andrew smiled a little but kept quiet so Khalon could have his moment with the Red Tails. Khalon barely realized it, but three hours had gone past. Three hours of sharing stories, experiences, and old war stories and jokes. Khalon had never felt so happy. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere once again after being so alone for so many years. These two weren't the planes from his squad, but they were all the same fighter group, and that was enough to call them family. All fought for the same thing.

"Well, it sure is gettin' late, here Khalon. We best be goin'." Flash said. "Hate flyin' in the dark."

"I agree." Khalon said. Though he didn't want to be separated again.

"Hey, this ain't no goodbye though. We're all gonna see each other again." Tailwind said. "It's only farewell." The two gently touched noses with Khalon and prepared to leave the room.

"Remember, Khalon, you're a fighter pilot, like the rest of us. You're strong as hell. Keep soarin'." Flash smiled before his red tail disappeared from the doorway. Once the familiar sight was gone, Khalon immediately felt alone again. It had all flown out the window along with them.

Andrew could tell in his eyes he was upset. "Khalon, you okay?"

"I'm perfect, Andrew." Khalon gave a smile. "That was the best damn gift I ever received. Thank you." Even though he hurt, he couldn't help but feel full, finally able to see at least some red tails were still living to the fullest.

* * *

That evening, Andrew pulled Khalon by the window again so he could see the sun set. After a moment of silence, Khalon spoke up in a very silent tone which caught Andrew off guard. He had gotten so weak so fast.

"I got a little job for ya." Khalon seemed to whisper. "I want you to clean out my hangar of all my things, and keep it safe."

Andrew looked at him for a moment as he looked out the window and slightly nodded. "Okay."

"I assume you'll be livin' with Drake, so bring it there, but, I only have one single request. I wanna be buried with Johnathan's picture."

Andrew glanced at him and nodded. "I can do that. I'll keep your picture safe until then. I'll make sure no vandals destroy your home either."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Khalon said silently after a pause. Andrew could still tell Khalon also agreed with him. He didn't want it vandalized.

"I'll make sure your home stays safe." Andrew gave him a gentle nuzzle.

"Oh, I had somethin' for ya, but, I forgot what it was." Khalon added. "I had it done with Drake a long time ago. So, I guess look for somethin' that you never seen before, I don't remember what-"

"It's okay, Khalon. I'll look for it." Andrew said quickly. He could tell Khalon was upset he couldn't remember, but he didn't want him to stress. He's done enough of that.

"I just remember that I know you'll like it."

"Did you want me to go right away to get things?"

"No, I want you to stay."

That sentence broke Andrew inside. There was no way Andrew would ever leave Khalon's side after hearing that.

"I hope Drake wakes his ass up soon."

"I hope so too." Andrew was startled by the sudden emotion Khalon displayed.

"If not, and I see 'im in hell for doin' that shit to you, I'll kick his ass right back to life."

Andrew only smiled a little. _There_ was the Khalon he knew and loved.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Andrew woke to deafening silence. He felt weak. Usually he heard Khalon's raspy breathing or monitors beeping. He heard not a single sound. He slowly turned around and saw Khalon, eyes closed, but his monitors were, reading different things.

I'm so sorry." A nurse said, pulling into the room, nearly making Andrew jump. "He passed early this morning. I didn't have the heart to wake you, I apologize."

"Oh, oh, that's okay." Andrew said quietly and then, at that moment, the situation hit him like a brick. It had happened. His one fear. Khalon was gone.

"I can assure you he went very peacefully. I was checking in quietly and it was so quick. He felt no pain. I'm so very sorry."

Andrew felt sobs push up but he tried to swallow them. "T-thank you."

"Can I get you anything dear?"

"No, I'm fine." He wasn't fine.

The nurse left to give Andrew some time. He slowly pushed the curtain closed over the doorway and turned to face Khalon, letting his sobs push through as he leaned up against his lifeless nose.

* * *

He soon left the nurses to tend to Khalon and he left the hospital to gather up Khalon's items on the island. He couldn't even bring himself to visit Drake. It wouldn't have done anything anyhow. The moment he landed in the sand, he remembered the first time he had landed in the sand and nearly lost balance from the soft ground. Once his engine slowed, he saw the ground had been littered with crabs. He managed to actually chuckled to himself as he rolled through the crabs as they scurried away from his tires. The first time one snapped at him played in his mind. He had never seen a crab before and it scared him, but remembering how Khalon kicked it into the water with little to no effort made him laugh. He was scared for nothing. He pushed the gramophone outside and took down the pictures carefully, making sure the one with Khalon and Johnathan was safe among them. He packed them up with the gramophone. He took down the clock and paused. He could put in new batteries and keep the time going, or he could hang it up again as is, as a remembrance. The clock had died a long time ago, but for some reason, no one ever needed to look at the time. So it sat dead. He packed it up with the pictures and went to gather the extra cans of oil in the back of the hangar.

Once he was sure the hangar was emptied, he began to scour the hangar, looking for belongings and anything Khalon might have hidden. He dug in the sand a little with his tires and peeked into some cracks in the logs. He knew Khalon could be sneaky, especially when Andrew knew he was the one who slept in the hangar all the time because Khalon refused to.

He noticed an abnormal crack in the wood and picked through the rotten wood a little. He found a record with a completely ruined water stained cover tucked between the rotting pieces of log. He carefully pulled it out. The cover was too far destroyed to tell what the record was. He immediately took the record from the cover and saw it was in a sealed plastic sheath with thin cuts of foam on both sides. Once out, he saw the record was labeled as "Mona Lisa". He saw '_for Andrew_' written in cursive and quickly went to place the record onto the gramophone to listen. Khalon's voice began to play which caught Andrew off guard and he glanced around, thinking Khalon was there, but soon turned his attention to what Khalon was saying on the record. Andrew began to cry as Khalon's voice stopped afterwards and "Mona Lisa" began to play. He had a breakdown as the song played.

Khalon's message:

"Is it goin'? Recordin'? No? Aw shit. Wait, it is. *clears throat*

Well, if you're hearin' this, Andrew, I'm gone. But it don't gotta be that way. Whenever you listen to this record, think of me. Whenever you listen, wherever you listen, I'll be right beside ya, listening too. So, if you're ever lonely for any reason, play this song. I hope it helps ya feel better. Keep hangin' on, Andrew. I know you got it in ya. I know you're strong. -

Did I do it right? Is it good?"

_"Yeah, you're good." _

"Alright, good."

_Many dreams have been brought to your doorstep_  
_They just lie there and they die there_  
_Are you warm, are you real, mona lisa?_  
_Or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?_


	12. Chapter 12

Andrew stayed at the island after bringing Khalon's items to Ryan's for the time being while Khalon was being transported. Andrew remembered that Khalon wanted to be with his father, so he was going to be at peace in Tuskegee along with his dad. He had made a fire that cold night, small of course, in honor of Khalon and fell asleep while looking at the stars after the long day. Wrong move. He felt intense heat licking at his nose and woke to the entirety of the hangar ablaze. "No, no no!" Andrew panicked and screamed out as he attempted to do what he could to put it out, but it was no use. He could only sit there and watch Khalon's home turn to ash.

He sat and watched it tiredly and depressed as the fire began to die and the wood crumbled to a heap. It took a lot of strength but he started his engine, turned around, and flew back to Ryan in the morning sunlight. He ended up having to live at Ryan's and felt so lost. No Drake, no Khalon, no island. He had no where else to go and didn't feel like crying. He was exhausted of crying, and visiting Drake would have made him more weary. The funeral for Khalon had been held once he arrived in Tuskegee. Andrew traveled with Ryan to meet up. He and Ryan were the only one's who had come, except for Flash and Tailwind. No one else had known about what had happened. Andrew refused to spread word.

Several weeks went by, now a month, and Andrew got a phone call that Drake had woke. Andrew rushed to the hospital quickly without a thought of how fast he had really gone. Drake was awake and had been confused at first, but a nurse had helped him a little and he had requested for Andrew. Once Andrew rolled into the room, Drake's face lit up. Andrew's face, however, stayed distant. Drake frowned a little.

"How could you?" Andrew blurted out, catching Drake off guard. He was rightfully angry. "How could you do this to me, Drake? What were you thinking?"

Drake was speechless. He didn't know. "I-I'm sorry, Andrew. I'm sorry. I- I don't know what I was thinking."

"You could have killed yourself! And what about me? I would have been completely alone." Andrew was beginning to cry among his anger, and Drake caught on.

"When, when did it happen?"

"..A month ago."

"Oh.." The two paused. The only sound was Andrew's struggling to compose himself from his tears and his anger. He could have lost his boyfriend. What would he have done? He didn't want to think about it.

"'Drew, you okay?"

"No. I'm not. I haven't been for a long time."

Drake felt absolutely horrible. "C-come here, 'drew. C'mere."

Andrew didn't want to. He was still angry. But the thought of finally being able to cuddle into Drake and feel safe again took over his mind. He slowly rolled forwards and leaned against Drake, melting almost instantly at the touch.

"I promise, Andrew. I will never leave you again."

* * *

Once Drake was well enough to leave the hospital, he took Andrew to his home hangar. Andrew slowly began to tell Drake everything that happened and about the record. Drake told him he helped Khalon record it a long time ago and almost forgot about it. He was thankful Khalon remembered it somewhat before it had been destroyed in the fire. Andrew kept the record as a prized possession and doesn't let anyone touch it. He transported Khalon's things to Drake's hangar and hung Khalon's photos up in the hangar. Andrew cleaned the sand and dirt from the gramophone and it sits in the corner with the extra records underneath. He hung up the most recent picture taken, a group photo of Khalon, Charles, himself, and Drake, above the doorway, surrounded by other photos of Khalon and his dad, along with different combinations of the four planes together. The old war pictures hang near the gramophone. Andrew thought he was okay. He thought he was doing well with all the change and had even signed up for an upcoming race. Lastly, it was time to take Drake to Khalon's grave. He could tell Drake was killing himself over the fact he missed his hero's last word and breath.

The memorial stood at the end of the weed filled runway. It was hard to miss. Khalon's silhouette was forever taking off into the sky, and the plaque below stated his information, along with the phrase he seemed to live for: "A Soldier's Work is Never Done".

The two planes kept close to each other as they remembered the life they shared with this warbird, and the thoughts of new memories they would share in the upcoming future.


End file.
